1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to explosive devices and more particularly to an improved optical window for a laser-initiated explosive device.
2. Prior Art
Most laser-initiated explosive devices use no protective window upstream of the initiator to help seal off the initiator from the environment, or else they rely on uncoated glass or plastic windows for such purposes. There is always a danger, with or without such windows, that stray radiation can inadvertently initiate an explosion. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an effective barrier against such stray radiation while still permitting laser initiation of an explosion.
It would also be desireable to be able to provide means for returning low intensity test signals passing through an optical transmission system connected to an explosive initiator in order to test the integrity of the system. It would be further desireable to be able to facilitate and augment burning or detonation in the explosive material of an explosive initiator. Dichroic coatings comprising complex and expensive stacks of dielectric thin films have been used to pass signals of a given wavelength while reflecting signals of another given wavelength but offer no broad spectrum protection against stray radiation. Moreover, they do not augment or facilitate burning or explosive detonation.